The Western Wind
by shadowphantomness
Summary: An AU take on the Trojan warIliad. When Princess Ashline is born, the world takes notice, and a pretty face can launch a thousand ships... Palletshipping, Championshipping *Lance/Red* , Comashipping, Originshipping. HETEROSEXUAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Western Wind  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairings: Championshipping (Lance x Red), Palletshipping (Gary x Ash), Comashipping (Paul x Ash), Originshipping (Wallace x Steven). Many others implied  
Fandom: Pokémon**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows* Also, the Iliad and the Odyssey belong to Homer, who is dead and probably grateful he can't see what I'm writing.**

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, heterosexual pairings, adultery, possible OOCness, gender-bending, war, and other unpleasantness**

**Summary: Based on the Iliad, a pokemon take on the Trojan War.

* * *

**

Major Character Comparison

Helen = Ash

Menelaus (Helen's husband) = Gary

Paris (Helen's lover) = Paul

Achilles = Red

Odysseus = Lance

Hector (Paris's older brother) = Steven

Andromache (Hector's wife) = Wallace

Cassandra = (Prophetic sister of Paris and Hector) Misty

Athena = Charlotte

* * *

Chapter 1

Sing, O Muse, of the tale of Ashline of Pallet, the most beautiful girl ever born to mortal parents, with the immortal Zapdos, the Lord Thunderer as her father, and the wondrously fair Delia of Pallet as her mother. Sing of how this single event brought about it the destruction of Hearthome City, the heart of Shinou, and the scorched the land besides. Sing of the valiant men who fought tirelessly, for ten long years, outside the walls of Hearthome, their families and lands left behind. Sing of how one mistake launched a thousand ships and brought so much ruin, and how men risked death for a single smile.

Now, not only was Ashline as fair as the dawn, she had also been blessed with the ability to bear children of immortal lineage. Her father, King Giovanni, was well pleased at this rare gift, for upon his daughter's fifteenth birthday the lesser kings of Kanto and Johto came from far and wide, each seeking to wed Ash.

Such a prize would make their neighbors esteem them greatly!

* * *

Morty came from gloomy Ecruteak and Surge from Vermillion. From Indigo hailed Bruno, from Pewter Brock, from the distant islands Chuck and Richie. So too, came Gary from neighboring Viridian, the young High King, and Lance, from Blackthorn, the man of many wiles.

For many weeks the suitors feasted and danced, while Giovanni entertained them greatly, but his heart was sore and sickened, for there were many powerful men, and to give Ash to one might cause the others to declare war, stung.

What could he do?

And what of the lovely Ashline, what did she think of the situation?

* * *

She sighed as her maids finished lining her eyes in kohl. Another adjusted the dark blue tunic and kilt she wore, speckled with golden embroidery bright as the sun.

"Oh, isn't King Morty handsome? That lovely blonde hair…" One said.

Another began to put Ash's earrings in. "He is, but personally, I think King Gary is the best choice. After all, he's High King! I'm sure he's filthy rich!"

"Personally, I'd take King Chuck."

"Chuck? Why? He drinks like a lout and gambles worse!"

"True, but perhaps he just needs a good woman to set him straight." The maid blushed.

Ash listened with half an ear, not sure how she felt. It was flattering, she supposed, to be stared at so ardently, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if any of the suitors were actually seeing her as a person instead of as a trophy wife.

She didn't really _know_ any of them, and now she had to get married?

It wasn't very fair…

* * *

Lance sipped his wine pensively as he stared around the great hall, filled to the brim with great kings among men, but it seemed that the more time he spent around them, the lesser they became.

Brock, for example, liked to ogle the slave girls when they brought him food, and he often tried to pinch them. What he did in his own palace was his own business of course, but in another man's home, when his purpose for being there was to secure a marriage, well… it didn't reflect well on him.

Ash would have agreed with the sentiment. She did not think Brock would be faithful, and even if the idea of sex wasn't something appealing or anything she wanted to consider yet – Brock probably wouldn't be a good choice.

Bruno was an awful braggart. Ash hated to listen to his long stories on how wonderful a hunter he was. He would bore her to death if they had to live together!

Surge had kicked one of the dogs. That alone was enough to make the Princess glare at him for three days straight before her father told – _ordered _– her to stop.

Ash's two younger sisters, Blue and May, had sadly been quite overlooked in the whole commotion. They would probably be given as consolation prizes to two of the other suitors, to offset the blow and hopefully cement alliances.

The serving girl came around to refill his cup, and Lance shook his head, waving her off. He left the hall, needing space.

Perhaps he ought to give up this pointless contest and go home to Blackthorn…

* * *

Gary watched as Ash slipped out. He wanted to talk to the other, but she was always closely guarded and in the company of her maids. The black-haired girl looked pale. She probably wasn't used to the commotion.

He walked outside to the gardens and found Ash sitting alone on a bench underneath an almond tree.

"Hello." He said.

Ash almost jumped. "H-High King Gareth!"

"No need for that, just call me Gary." He smiled. "Are you chilly?" He handed over his mantle.

Ash blinked, before wrapping the dark cloth around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Was the feasting too much for you?"

"No," She said abruptly.

Gary wasn't sure what to say next. Maybe he should leave the Princess alone. "I…"

"You don't need to be nice." Ash said suddenly. "I know it would be a great political alliance if I married you. I'm not completely stupid. I just…"

Before Gary could say anything else, she fled.

Gary frowned. He hadn't meant…

* * *

Ash returned to her room, feeling hot and angry. It was all so pointless. She just wanted everything to end…

But that would mean she would have to pick someone, right? Unless her father Giovanni chose a man, it was her choice.

Maybe she had been a bit rude to the High King earlier. She sighed. She would apologize tomorrow. It would not do to cause a scandal.

She was just so _frustrated_!

* * *

Lance had watched the entire exchange from his position from a grove of lemon trees, enjoying the relative peace and quiet. Ash did not seem interested in marrying anyone, and as his tastes didn't run towards pretty little girls, he did not wish to marry Blue nor May either.

No, he would be heading home to Blackthorn then. He was heading for the stables when he collided with King Giovanni. Lance hastily helped the older man up.

"I'm at my wit's end!" Giovanni confessed.

"On what to do?"

"Yes."

"Well, you needn't worry about me declaring war. I'm heading home."

Giovanni frowned. "I was hoping for your advice."

"Really." Lance turned.

* * *

They adjourned to a private room. Lance leaned over the rude wooden table as the oil lamp flickered.

"I need a way to marry my daughter off without any of the others attacking."

"It's simple. Let her choose who she loves. Whatever the choice may be, you may blame it on a woman's fickle nature."

Love was weak and flimsy, after all.

Giovanni began to chuckle. "I see that your reputation is well deserved. But even if Ash chose to marry someone, what would prevent the others from wanting…"

"Make them swear an oath not to attack Ashline's husband, then." Lance said. "Or even to jump to his defense if someone else steals Ash away."

"Brilliant!" He enthused. "Now, as for you…"

"I do not wish to marry any of your daughters." Lance's eyes were dark. "However… if you wish to reward me…"

"I do."

"Give me the Hydra's venom that your ancestor Cynthia the Valiant left."

Giovanni nodded. He left the room, coming back with a small glass vial on a golden chain. Lance smirked as he took it.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you! I'm saved…"

* * *

"Ashline dear," Giovanni came to her room later that night.

"Yes, father?" Ash asked, wrapped in a sheepskin and ready for bed.

"I have decided to let you choose who you want to marry. You have two weeks." Giovanni kissed Ash's forehead, before leaving the room.

She only had two weeks?

Ash hugged her terra cotta figures to her chest, though they were little comfort. Two weeks… two weeks before her life belonged to someone else…

Such was a woman's lot in life.

Miserably, she began to cry.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 9/14/07

Edited 5/27/09

Remember when I swore I'd never write _consensual _Palletshipping? I lied. And Comashipping? Lied about that too. I decided that if they don't interfere with Championshipping (And they _don't_, since Lance is with Red, not Ashline in this fic, and he wouldn't want her anyway), then I'm okay with them. Heh. I bet Roxy and Terra will be very happy…

~Cheers, Phantomness

Gary's a combination of Menelaus and Agamemnon because I don't like Agamemnon and couldn't figure out whom to cast him as.

This chapter only has Palletshipping. The others will come into the story later.


	2. Chapter 2

*Dances* I love Championshipping~!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

This is *HET*

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning, Ash was dry-eyed, but still seething. What could she do? Run away? She doubted she would survive a day. There were bandits and monsters all over the place! Should she just accept this fate?

Lance had left that morning, and the others had jeered, saying that the man was too poor to be her husband.

Actually, Lance was one of the two people she could stand. The man just seemed to be quiet. She didn't mind quiet.

Gary though… if Lance left, she would have Gary… who hadn't tried to molest her last night so he might not be that bad.

She definitely knew whom she _wouldn't _pick!

Well, Gary it was then. Ashline sighed. She might as well try to get to know him a bit better. That could help, right?

* * *

"High King Gareth?"

"Gary." He responded automatically, seeing Ash. "Here to yell at me again?"

"I apologize. I was … ill last night." Ashline said.

Gary glanced around. The rest of the hall still buzzed noisily, but here in their corner it was relatively silent. "What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say that I would like to get to know you."

Gary blinked.

* * *

She waited. Was it so unexpected? True, she was still leery about the entire affair. Nonetheless, she had her family's honor to think of, so she would make a good marriage and not be too miserable. Hopefully…

"I do not know anything about you." Gary said.

"Then we will both learn," The Princess said firmly.

"As you wish," What was with the sudden change of heart? Gary felt baffled, but hid it well. "So, what are your hobbies?"

"I like playing the flute…"

They drifted off into conversation.

Giovanni had not missed the exchange. Well, well. It looked like he would net a powerful son-in-law. Excellent!

As High King, no one would oppose Gary…

It was truly a match made in heaven! He would offer bountiful sacrifices to the deathless gods in the morning.

* * *

That evening at dinner, he announced his intentions to let Ashline choose whom she wished to marry. That set in motion a flurry of preparations, as the kings sent their servants to fetch wondrous presents, each trying to outdo the other.

Surge brought Ash a beautifully matched pair of horses.

Brock brought a dress, wonderfully fine, woven silver silk as bright the moon, fastened with seven large golden brooches.

Morty brought a circlet and earrings of amber, with a triple-stranded necklace.

The others also crowded around with their gifts, but when Ash saw that Gary had brought her a silver flute, whispering that she hoped she would play it after they were married, well, it made her feel better.

It was almost as though Gary really cared.

However, before the Princess made her choice, Giovanni had them all swear an oath – The oath of Brotherhood. They were now honor-bound to defend whomever Ash chose. War on one would be war on all.

Kanto and Johto belonged together, as one faction…

Yes, Ash thought, looking at Gary, taking in his pleased expression. Perhaps she _could_ be happy with this match.

Gary was handsome, with chestnut hair and piercing eyes. She could do a lot worse.

* * *

They exchanged a few quiet words, snatches of spoken conversation, and the betrothal was announced on schedule. When the wedding was announced six months later, none missed it, and brought magnificent gifts. Even Lance, who had not sworn the oath, did not stay away, and Gary accepted three finely wrought vases studded with precious stones, as was his due.

That night, Ash lay in bed, and shivered. She did not know what it would be like. She had been kept a pure virgin like her sisters, who had married also. May had sailed off to Houen to wed Prince Drew, while Blue had chosen a young nobleman named Silver.

Her maids had tittered, and one had offered a bladder full of chicken blood in case… proof was needed, but Ashline would have none of it.

She was not a cheat!

* * *

Gary stumbled in late that night, well fed, his cheeks flushed rosily from the wine.

"H-Husband." Ash stammered.

"Yes." Gary said. "Mine."

He clutched her close and kissed her hard. Ashline blinked, shaking slightly at the forcefulness displayed. Gary had always been gentle, but now…

What was going on? She could smell the alcohol in Gary's breath. It didn't make her feel better. The scent of grapes was nauseating…

The kiss was bruising, Gary's hands were hot and heavy and her shoulders.

"You are mine." Gary repeated.

What could she say to that?

She lay limp as Gary parted her legs. She cried out at the first intrusion, for she was still a girl, and Gary a man, and the pain… there was pain.

Also, Gary did not realize that she was not aroused, and did not know he had to prepare her, so it was rough.

The dryness burned.

She was not like one of those whores, who could control their bodies to serve men's needs without fail.

Yes, the Princess could manage a household, and weave linen, though not beautifully. She was expected to act as a wife and not a warrior!

So why was Gary being so hard on her?

* * *

Finally, her husband stopped, and petted her hair. "That was good."

Ash did not cry until after Gary had fallen asleep. How could she have missed this side of her intended?

Were all men such beasts at heart?

Were all alike, then?

Was she also a monster inside?

She would have to live like this for the rest of her life! _Could_ she?

Her tears soaked the pillow, and she knew not what to do. Perhaps… she could learn to bear the pain, for she must bear him children.

But it would not bring her pleasure.

Ever…

* * *

End Chapter

Started 9/14/07

Completed 9/16/07

Edited 5/27/09

Don't die bunny! I am, however, hoping that the series does not drag on too long. I don't think Gary is a rapist, just pretty damn inconsiderate. He's used to getting his way and not too good with being nice in bed. Outside of bed, he can be pretty nice, but he's not perfect. And Gary is DRUNK, okay? So you can excuse his behavior.

Ash: I hate you! I hate you!  
Phantomness: *Shrugs*

Lance: *Coughs* Trust me, you're getting off easy… have you _seen_ some of her other fics?

Many thanks to **AnimeDuchess** for betaing! I would have posted earlier, but my beta was in college and hasn't contacted me for almost a month, so…

And Palletshipping could not be farther from my OTP. But I'm trying…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 3

* * *

A year slipped by quietly. Ashline's belly was rounding with her first child, proof of the gods favor. She head that King Brock had married a lovely girl, Princess Suzie. The servants ran the household well, and Gary had become gentler, so Ash was truly enjoying their lovemaking.

She had taken back those harsh words long ago.

As long as Gary was not drunk, it was all right. And he usually did remember to prepare her adequately, and the pain was much less.

Wasn't that the best they could hope for? Things happened. And the High King was nice outside of bed too…

She was soon to discover that this state of affairs would not last.

* * *

High up on Mount Silver, the gods were quarreling.

There had been a wedding almost sixteen years ago. King James of Chartreuse had wed a sea-nymph, feisty and bold, by the name of Jessie. All the immortals had been invited, with the sole exception of one. Crystal, the Goddess of Discord, had been kept away, for she brought strife wherever she went, and a wedding was no place for her.

Alas, even uninvited, she had shown up on the Threshold, and into the great gathering tossed an apple, beautifully wrought gold, with the inscription 'For the Fairest' written on it in.

Three goddesses had immediately begun clamoring for it: Charlotte, with her flashing golden eyes and night-dark hair, the Goddess of War and Wisdom, queenly Fantina, robed in purple, Zapdos's Wife and the Queen of Heaven, and sensuous Lorelei, her lush curves heaving in indignation, the foam-born Goddess of Beauty and Desire.

Zapdos squawked, fried them all, and let them stew in anger for years before he sent his son, Ruby, the messenger, to find an impartial judge.

* * *

Ruby brought them to a young man herding goats on Mt. Coronet. The boy's name was Paul, and he one of the many sons of King Volkner. However, at his birth, his sister Misty, a prophetess, had foreseen that his birth would destroy Hearthome City. Thus, his parents had given him to a goatherd, with orders to kill the boy.

The goatherd was much too kind-hearted and instead raised the child as his own.

Now, Paul eyed the three goddesses standing before him, trying to judge. Which one was the most beautiful?

"Choose me," Fantina whispered, "And I shall make you ruler over the nations."

"Choose me," Charlotte smiled, "And you shall gain wisdom beyond measure, and be always victorious in war."

Lorelei laughed and ruffled his hair. "Silly boy. What need you of their gifts? Give me the apple; and the most beautiful woman in all the earth shall be yours."

That appealed to Paul very strongly, for he wanted to conquer and dominate. So he handed the golden apple to Lorelei, who laughed and promised him that if he followed her instructions, soon he would have his reward. But Charlotte and Fantina turned away with anger smoldering in their hearts, and from then on, hated Paul and all his family.

* * *

Lorelei brought Paul down the mountain, and there, at the gates of Hearthome City, his sister Misty saw and recognized him. But upon seeing him handsome and a man grown, his parents heeded her words not and welcomed him into the bosom of their family.

Weeks later Paul left on a trade delegation to far-off Viridian, heeding Lorelei's words. King Gareth saw his ship approach, and greeted him cordially, one noble to another, and bade him welcome.

But when Queen Ashline saw Paul, a flutter of something pierced her heart.

Poor child! She had no way of knowing that Lorelei's son Cupid had drugged her, and now, she felt desire roar to life in her heart for this stranger.

She was not unhappy with Gary, and yet…

Yet…

The first night, there was a magnificent feast, and as Gary and several of the others began to sway unsteadily on their feet and were carried out, Paul stared at Ash hungrily, and she was unable to look away.

… Why?

* * *

Their first copulation was hasty, in a storeroom dusty and long disused, but it awoke in Ash's body a flame that could not be quenched.

It was a dangerous game, for a week later, Gary received news that his uncle, King Green had died, and he hastened to make preparations and sailed away for the funeral not two days later.

Paul caught Ash in his room.

"Run away with me."

She stared.

"You hate it here with Gary, don't you? Come with me. You'll be a Princess of Hearthome – of Shinou! No one will think any less of you."

Ash glanced at the cradle, where her first child, a daughter, slept.

Paul waved a hand impatiently. "You can bring her with you."

Yes, she desired Paul, but was that enough?

She was fond of Gary. She enjoyed their quiet talks, enjoyed riding together through the fields, though she did not so much enjoy the sex.

Besides, Gary was her husband! How could she leave him? Alas, she had already betrayed him by sleeping with Paul…

What could she do?

"Come." Paul said, and there was something in his tone… something that was stronger than all else, all rational thought and reason and yes, his love for Gary. For Ash did love Gary, with all her heart.

But against Cupid's arrows, what could she do?

* * *

As if in a dream, she moved, and together they went down to the storeroom. Paul swiftly slew the guards, and from his ship, the sailors came and helped them load up treasure, all the beautiful wedding and betrothal gifts Ashline had been given, and many others besides, talents of gold and tripods, bolts of fine cloth…

Wasn't this robbery?

But the Queen thought of none of it, spellbound, and she walked down the steps herself, and left Viridian, as they sailed away in Paul's swift ship, not looking behind once.

Ashline did not know that this act of fleeing, drugged or not, would set in motion a death toll unmatched by any war previous. She thought no longer of Gary, or of her poor daughter, a stranger in a strange land.

Paul wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, and she listened to the waves lapping against the boat, unthinking.

* * *

But back in Hearthome, Misty woke, with tears on her cheeks, for she knew now that it was inevitable. They were all doomed.

Damn him…

Damn them _both_…

In Blackthorn, Lance felt a chill run down his spine. Charlotte glanced down at her favorite mortal, and shook her head.

He could not fight his destiny. He would find love, true, but he would find much else… and he would never return home.

In Cerulean, a girl named Red frowned as she plucked idly at her lute, her body hidden beneath robes of flowing linen. Her mother Jessie had hidden her here, along with the King of Cerulean's many daughters, to try and keep her safe, Amazon though she was. It was no use. Their fates were all set.

Soon, the tides of war would come.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 9/16/07

Edited 5/27/09

Ash: I'm such a slut!

Phantomness: *Smirk*

Lance: *Grins* So… I get Red. *Molests*

Red: *Smirks also* I'm a _much_ better catch than Ashline!

Phantomness: Now, it's not really Ash's fault that she fell in love with Paul. In Greek mythology, no one, not even the gods, could resist those arrows of love… so yeah. I am so _not_ a Comashipper…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 4

* * *

Gary's heart was filled with rage when he returned from his uncle's funeral three weeks later and found out what had happened. He cursed Paul for violating the laws of hospitality and Ash for being a whore. And with such an affront, he sent messengers to all the kings of Kanto and Johto, begging them to gather their armies to march to Shinou, a clear declaration of war.

And the men who had sworn the Oath of Brotherhood all came, for tensions had been mounting high between the countries for ages. But two were missing, and the prophet Gary consulted was told that the war could not be won without the aid of Lance and Red – though Red would not be at all what he had expected.

Lance had not sworn the Oath of Brotherhood, and therefore was not obligated to answer the call, but he was a King of Johto and Gary was High King over the region. So Gary hastened to Blackthorn, and found the King in a state of madness. However, when he grabbed Lance's younger sister, Clair, just a toddler, and attempted to throw her off a balcony, Lance stopped him.

The man had feigned madness, for he had been forewarned. Charlotte was fond of him, and told him his fate. Once he left Blackthorn, he would never return, and he loved his small kingdom and his family fondly.

But there was no cure for it. Lance appointed Drake, his cousin, as Regent in his absence, kissed Clair goodbye, and took his heavy war-bow and arrows up from where they had been resting in peacetime.

Four ships of men came with him to Viridian.

* * *

Gary was well pleased at this acquiescence, though Lance's heart burned with anger against the High King. He needed the man's counsel, for so far they had been unable to discover the whereabouts of Red.

Gary had sent messengers to the King of Cerulean, demanding the teen be handed over, but Pryce had refused.

Now, he needed a plan…

* * *

Lance was intelligent, yes, and he had the special favor of Charlotte, the Goddess of Wisdom. She loved him for his wiles and his courage, and wished him luck secretly. The King disguised himself as a peddler, dying his brilliant red hair a mousy brown and screwing up his golden eyes to hide their characteristic sheen.

He showed up at Pryce's palace, and began hawking his wares. Soon, the princesses came running out, and began to examine them, beautiful bronze mirrors, and wispy shawls of fine, bright cloth, golden rings, a strand of pearls…

But hidden among all the women's apparel was a sharp sword and a shield of beaten bronze. When all of the maidens were busy, Lance gave a curt nod.

Bruno and Chuck, who had hidden been a pillar, suddenly sprang into action. The big man howled his war cry, while the other blew a trumpet.

Red immediately threw off her confining women's clothing, grasping the weapons at the ready. She saw no enemies, however, only Lance, and the two others, who came around and clapped her on the shoulders, albeit a bit reluctantly. They dressed her in a fine cloak and kilt as befitted a warrior, and took her back to Viridian with them. Woman though she might be, they knew the might of the Amazons well, and were pleased to have her on their side.

Red's father sent his men, a hundred ships full, and her sea-nymph mother cried, for it had all come to naught.

Red would win glory in this war, but she would die young, and childless…

* * *

The first night, Red listened to the older men talk, feeling at ease among them, and yet uneasy. Gary was High King, yes, but he seemed incompetent. Brock was far too loose with women, and many of the others boastful beyond measure.

Lance sat apart from the others, nursing a goblet of wine, wrapped in his long dark cloak. Red walked over to him. They would be sailing in a few days, once the winds were fair enough to launch their black ships.

Lance looked up.

She flushed under the scrutiny. This man really had beautiful eyes, as golden as the sun…

Lance indicated that she sit, so the girl did so.

* * *

"You are angry, I suppose, with the trick I played?"

Red blinked, before she chuckled. "Perhaps, but no mortal may escape his fate, whether a man or woman. If I am to die a great hero in Shinou, so be it."

That surprised Lance. Red looked young, but she was wiser than many older Kings. Perhaps women matured faster?

"You don't like Gary."

"High King Gareth," Lance corrected.

"I do not like him either." Red ignored the correction.

"Perhaps, but tis not wise to say so openly…"

Lance got up and left the room. The woman followed him out to the gardens. They were very beautiful, with wild roses curling sweetly over marbled stakes.

It was peaceful here…

* * *

Red eyed Lance, wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly, Lance drew his sword and pressed it to her throat.

"I should kill you for slandering my King."

"But you won't," She purred, meeting his eyes.

"No," Lance supposed, "I won't." He lifted the blade, seeing that no mark had been made. "So the rumors were true."

Red wore the god's protection over her body, invisible armor, and no weapon could harm her, the bards had whispered.

The black-haired girl shrugged. "More or less," She twisted suddenly, pinning the older man to the ground underneath her.

She kissed her then, enjoying Lance's startled look.

* * *

Lance responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth. His fingers tangled in dark hair, and Red chuckled. She could feel Lance's hard length pressing against her hip. Her own body was responding eagerly, and she lifted her kilt so he could slide inside of her. * Yes… *

"Mm…" The Amazon purred, as they moved, and it wasn't gentle, but what of it? She was hot and ready and Lance took command with the ease of one who truly ruled. Even as she was pressed down, she made no sound of protest.

There was no reason to.

Lance impaled her again and again, and their whispers were soft, for this was still a secret, and it was best to keep it that way.

There was nothing wrong with this.

Nothing…

What woman would deny such a man, she thought, and her husband was well pleased with the match, for what other woman could he rely on, to fight back-to-back with him, and stand by his side on the battlefield?

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 9/16/07

Edited 5/27/09

Gary can be pretty bratty, ne?

Um, I honestly don't think Lance cares about Ash since he has Red…

And Ash shouldn't have run off with Paul but he WAS drugged, technically.

I like reviews. They make me happy since it helps me know people actually _care_ about what I'm writing. Palletshipping's _hard_ for me to write, and I like encouragement…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Luckily, Homer is dead and cannot sue me for erm, lifting ideas from the Iliad and Odyssey. And books like 'Inside the Walls of Troy' are clearly fanfics, and yet they get published!

Chapter 5

* * *

When Ashline first arrived in Hearthome, a woman with orange hair called him a slut and told the people to stone her, but… they didn't.

They were too smitten. Perhaps it was her beauty, or perhaps it was her rare ability – they wanted her to breed strong sons, with the blood of the deathless gods in them. But that didn't matter.

Sometimes, she wished they had.

She had heard the rumors, when the black ships pulled up on the coast, seen the banners flying.

Gary had sacrificed their daughter so that the gods would send wind…!

She had been ready to die herself, then, but Paul had dosed her with poppy syrup. She had been comatose for weeks. Undoubtedly, the Prince had taken advantage of it.

Perchance they had expected the battles to end quickly, but Hearthome was a well-built city. Its walls were broad and strong, so instead, the Kings turned their attention to the neighboring cities and islands.

* * *

For nine years the war dragged on. Those in Hearthome heard little of it, but it was a long, bloody process indeed.

Lance slit the man's throat effortlessly, wondering when it had become so commonplace. All the blood and the toil, the sweat and the mud, a quick fumbling in the dark, mutual release, the dust dragging them down as they mounded grave after grave. He wondered how Red could still shine so bright.

Red shot her lover a grin as she caught an arrow in mid-flight, before throwing it back at the man who had shot it, piercing his throat. The man gurgled and fell, coughing blood.

Steam rose from the corpses that lay around them, the once pristine streets of Solacean now encrusted with grime.

Blood dripped from his fingers, and Lance slid his sword back into his belt. He drew his bow and arrows, their hisses death-songs, picking off the few archers on the rooftops. Fools.

By nightfall, the city had fallen. The men were dead, along with most of the women. A few of the younger ones were kept as slaves.

The loot divided – Gary always took the lion's share, his right as High King – they dispersed to their tents.

* * *

"How long…" Lance wondered. He and Red had found a spring, not yet fouled, and taken the opportunity to cleanse the muck of the battlefield off.

"The prophets say that it will take ten years before Hearthome falls. We're almost there…" His wife smiled.

"How can you be so optimistic?"

"You overanalyze too much." She grinned. "Charlotte's gifts can be a curse too."

"I suppose…"

"Cheer up! I'm not dead up and neither are you!"

Lance had to admit that was the case. Indeed, throughout the years, he had been wounded little.

"So," Red purred, before leaning up and kissing Lance, "Why don't we… enjoy this break we've been given."

"You are as insatiable as ever." He said, but his actions belied his words as he slipped his hand between her legs and felt her damp sex.

Red smirked, and said nothing.

* * *

Back in Hearthome, Volkner's eyes widened. Solacean had fallen…

The last stronghold in Shinou… now the Kings would march on Hearthome…!

What would he do?

The next morning, they saw the men and their chariots marching over the plains. There were still many left…

* * *

Ash sat on the edge of the wall, staring.

She wondered if Gary was down there… he probably was. Soon, they were within view, and she stared at the many faces she recognized, though they were all older.

Once suitors…

Paul refused to give her back. He had adamantly refused. Ash remembered that Gary and Lance had come once, to try and discuss things, a few years back.

Paul had agreed to return the treasure they had run off with, but not Ashline. After all, she had chosen him!

Gary had nearly pitched his wine goblet at the arrogant Prince's head. Only a glare from Lance had stayed him.

"You may say what you wish about Queen Ashline's motives. I should not presume to understand his heart, after all. However… running off with your host's wife is a breach of hospitality – a violation of the rules The Thunderer himself laid down. And those rules are the only things that define civilized men from barbarians…"

* * *

Volkner had turned rather pale at that. It was true. Lance's words were all true.

Paul shot a poisonous look at the man.

"Nonetheless, we will not return her. She is my wife now." Paul spat.

This time, Gary leapt up, knocking his chair to the ground. Two men quickly grabbed him.

Volkner sighed. His son was much too passionate. Perhaps Misty was right…

Perhaps Paul would bring about their doom…

"Then we will raze your city to the walls." Gary spat, stalking out. Lance made a short, ironical bow and followed.

It was only a statement of the truth.

* * *

Of course, Ash had not attended the meeting, but she had heard about it, and oh…

She should have begged Gary for forgiveness! She wasn't worth all this death! The killings just mounted, one upon another.

If only she wasn't such a coward, she would kill herself…

Ash wasn't sure she loved anyone, Gary or Paul, any more.

* * *

The next day, the war began. It was more of the same, really. Dying and death and stagnation, until finally, one morning, Paul got tired of it and challenged any of the Kanto and Johto group to single combat.

That was when Gary leapt down from his chariot in full armor. "Excellent! I've been waiting for this!"

He had not been expecting that, and hastily backed into the ranks while the opposition jeered.

Lance shook his head. * How pointless… *

* * *

"Paul, you coward!" His brother, Steven yelled. "Don't you have any honor? You already stole Ashline away from him. The least you could do is fight him fairly."

Paul glared at Steven, stung, but walked back out.

The Shinou people cheered.

"Now then," Steven said. "If my brother, Prince Paul loses, we will give Queen Ashline and all the treasure back. And if the High King Gareth loses, you will all sail back home and not trouble us again. How does that sound?"

Both sides were quite amenable to this.

They threw lots to determine who would get the first spear cast. Paul won, so he threw his spear at Gary, but Gary's shield held firm and the shield simply bounced off.

Gary threw his, but it missed. They both drew their swords and circled each other. For many long moments, they hacked at each other, until Paul dropped his, gasping. Gary had sliced three of his fingers off with that stroke, so he was unable to hold his sword any longer.

"Now I've got you!" Gary crowed.

He lunged towards Paul, but Paul brought up his shield in time and Gary's sword shattered on it. Gary grabbed Paul by his helmet strap instead, and began strangling him.

It was at this moment that Lorelei caused a mist to cover the area, and she spirited Paul away, not wanting him to die. After all, he was her favorite.

When the fog cleared, High King Gareth was only holding the helmet.

"Cheats!" He roared. "Which one of you is hiding him?"

No one answered. None of them would have sheltered Paul, after all the troubles he had brought down upon their city.

* * *

Back in their room, Ashline sobbed as Paul kissed her harshly, mounting her with a lustful look in his eyes. This was not making love! This was rape! Any attraction she might have felt for the handsome young man had died long ago.

Without affection, there was no romance. She hated it here…

Why…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 9/16/07

Edited 5/27/09

Stupid bunny!

This is based on the Iliad. *Nods*

And I hate Paul. I very, very much hate Paul! I hope he gets pregnant with sextuplets and Giovanni's the father! Or something…

No, I'm not an anatomy major. I am an integrative biology major with an emphasis in the health sciences so yeah, I have to take anatomy and physiology and a lot of human systems classes, AND human reproduction. I hate MPREG.

I pity Ash a little…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 6

* * *

"Although Paul fled like a coward, nonetheless, the victory belongs to Gary." Steven announced. "As agreed, we will return Ashline and all her treasure to you."

The High King smiled proudly.

All might have been well, and the war ended that day, had not Charlotte, the Goddess of Wisdom, taken a hand in things.

As if a coward like Paul could continue to live.

As if this process could go unpunished…

Even if she was a faithless whore, the Queen deserved better…

* * *

She whispered in the mind of a foolish bowman named Gold, who saw his chance to gain glory by killing the High King. He drew his bow and fired an arrow, but while it hit Gary, it did not seriously wound him, though his thigh spurted blood for a good many moments.

"Treachery!" Morty cried, and with a roar, their chariots swung forwards and the battle began anew. But one face was missing from the crowd, Steven noticed, even as he hacked his way through the massed ranks, his heart sorrowful.

Where was Red?

The spies soon had the answer. Apparently, a quarrel had broken out between Red and High King Gary. In the last city they had sacked, the High King had captured two young maidens, and being unusually generous, given one named Giselle to Red. However, he had kept the elder, Daisy, for himself.

Daisy's father had been a Priest, and offered a fine ransom for his daughter's return, but Gary had refused.

Therefore, Daisy's father had prayed to his god, and swift sickness had struck down many of the massed warriors before Gary agreed to return Daisy. However, in return, he demanded that Red hand over Giselle.

While Red had no love for the maiden and would hardly have bedded her, nonetheless, she had still been a gift, and she was deeply stung.

* * *

"You have no honor!"

"If I am to be stripped of my prize, I demand recompense."

"You are a coward with the face of a dog and the heart of a deer!" Red shouted. "No wonder Queen Ashline left you!"

"How dare you speak so to your High King!"

"I claim no allegiance of yours. I never swore the Oath." She spat. "I came for the sake of Kanto, for the sake of Johto, and most certainly not for your sake!"

The others shifted uneasily.

Gary would have drawn his sword, but at that moment, Lance took the Speaker's Staff from Red.

* * *

"Enough." His voice cut through the room. "We are making it easier on those Shinouites if we fight amongst ourselves."

"But…!"

Lance shot Red a _look_ and the younger warrior quieted.

"It is, however, quite dishonorable of our High King to make this demand."

Bruno nodded.

Gary glared at Lance, but golden eyes met his stare placidly.

"I suggest that perhaps we should continue this discussion another time, when tempers are cooler."

Red stood. "You can have Giselle, High King Gareth. I won't deny a direct order. However, this affront will not go unpunished. Until you apologize, I and my men will withdraw from this battle…"

Gary simply scoffed. Someone like her would never keep a promise like that! Women made empty promises all the time!

Morty took a sip of his wine, troubled. Red did not make such threats idly. She and hers were a powerful fighting force…

Without her aid, the battles could become quite difficult indeed.

* * *

And it was no boastful claim had Red made, for now, she and her men sat by the seashore, waiting, and the Kantoites and Johtoites fought on.

Lance wondered if perhaps things were better this way. After all, he had a more selfish motivation.

Perhaps they _could_ thwart destiny… and Red would not die…

He would enjoy growing old with his wife by his side.

* * *

The battle that day was heavy, and both sides withdrew that night, after promising that the next day would be a truce so they could bury their dead.

Steven sighed. What a mess.

His wife, Wallace, welcomed him home, their son Aster in her arms.

Steven turned to her, with a sad smile.

"I wish this war were not so. I worry…"

"I could not stay and hide here while my countrymen died, dear heart." Steven kissed her, having washed the grime and gore from the battlefield away. He was none so selfish as that.

"Any news of Paul?"

"In his lady's chambers all day," Wallace said bitterly.

Steven hugged her. He pitied Ashline, but the god-blessed woman was the cause of many sufferings.

"And how is little Aster?"

The boy gurgled as Steven picked him up, cradling him close. Beautiful child…

He wondered if he would see Aster grow up, or if he and Wallace would have any more children. With death on the line every day, it was always a gamble.

So far, he had won…

He did not know how long his lucky streak would last.

Wallace put a hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly. This morning, her heart had leapt with news of the truce, but now…

It seemed things were no better.

* * *

In his tent, Gary lay moaning and insensible while the healer, Yellow, Red's little cousin, worked over him.

"This is the best I can do." She said primly.

Gary glanced at the wound. It would be completely healed within a few days. Until then, he should take it easy and not overexert himself.

His slave girls cuddled around him, feeding him grapes and wine.

Yellow wanted to go home. But she hadn't wanted Red to head out here alone, even if she _did_ have the god's protection, so she had accompanied her, despite the scoffing and whispers. She was still pure, for her power came from the Virgin Goddess of the Moon, and if she lost it, well… she would no longer be able to heal.

Still… maybe if this stupid war ended, she could find a decent husband…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 9/17/07

Edited 5/27/09

Phew…

And if anyone was wondering, the title of the story comes from a song by Oscar Wilde in _The Importance of Being Earnest._

"The Western Wind is blowing fair,

Across the dark Aegean Sea,

And at the secret marble stair,

My Tyrian galley waits for thee.

Come down the purple sail is spread,

The watchman sleeps within the tower,

Oh leave thy lily-flowered bed,

Oh lady mine, Come down…"

And it's by Paris to Helen, so it fits.

I am so _tired_ of this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

In War, people die, hai? And I just happen to cast people I dislike as um, cannon fodder sometimes.

Seriously though, I think I did better this time.

Viva Championshipping and Originshipping~!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 7

* * *

A few weeks passed, while the Shinouites drew steadily closer to the black ships. Almost a month after Red's initial announcements, Steven and his men finally made it past the rude earthen barricades the Kings of Kanto and Johto had put up.

"We'll make certain they never bother us again!"

"Yes! Now they'll never sail home!"

"Their only fate is death!"

The steel-gray haired man lit the blazing torch against the nearest ship. The old, creaky timbers caught almost immediately, sending a plume of dark smog heavenwards.

* * *

The ships were burning! Furious flames leapt towards the sky. Laughter and death cries mingled with smoke belching from creaky timbers.

The Kantoites and Johtoites were frantically trying to fight the opposition and quench the flames at the same time, but it was clearly a losing battle.

Yellow watched this all in dawning horror. Someone had to do something! But most of the leaders were already wounded, and…

She rushed into Red's tent. "Red!"

"Yellow? You look troubled." She frowned.

"It's the ships! The ships are on fire!"

Ah. That was dire news indeed. Now there would be no way to sail home… she stood. "Our ships?"

"N-No, they hit the group from Ecruteak first…"

"Then it is not my concern."

* * *

"Red! How can you be so heartless?"

"I swore an oath, and I will keep it." Her cousin frowned.

"But all that death…" She shook her head. "High King Gareth will see reason eventually, Red. There is no sense in letting innocents die!"

"Yellow." Red told her quietly. "Lance came four nights ago with an offer. High King Gareth promised me much gold, if I would lead my men into battle. But he did not apologize. And until he repents, I shall not bend to a lesser King."

The rest of her words went unspoken.

If even her _husband_ could not persuade her to help, who could?

* * *

"Red," Yellow said quietly. "If you will not fight, then let me."

"_You_?" She asked incredulously. "Yellow, you don't know what you're asking!"

"No." She sighed. "There is too much death! If I can help, I won't stand back!"

"You are a healer-."

"Lend me your armor and your chariot." Yellow smiled. "I'll lead your men into battle. Trust me."

"That's insane!"

"Please, Red!" She begged. "I won't do anything reckless! I'll just put out the flames – it's not fair to Morty and the others. They didn't hurt you. I don't need to fight – it's the thought that counts. As long as they believe that I'm _you_…"

* * *

For several long minutes, Red was quiet. Finally, she nodded.

"Very well, dear Yellow," She sighed. "I don't approve at all, but I'll grant your request."

"Thank you!"

She helped her into the armor, surprised that it fit, though they had to add some padding. Yellow had grown…

"Be safe." Red whispered. She was his little cousin, after all. "And do not leave the ships."

Yellow nodded, and with a shout, rallied the men.

Red's soldiers streamed after her into battle. The fires were hastily doused, and a cheer went up from their army.

"Red rides again!"

With a roar, the battle rejoined.

* * *

But Fate was cruel, and Steven's eyes flashed as he faced the one he thought was Red. Yellow paled.

The man drew his spear, and its thrust was true. With a cry, she fell onto the ground. Steven was elated, almost awestruck, that he had killed this woman.

The greatest threat to his city was gone! Or so he thought, until he stripped off the armor and discovered the truth. He had not killed Red after all!

Who was this blonde?

Nonetheless, he would have borne the corpse back in triumph, but now, the battle around Yellow's body ranged fast and furious.

Finally, Chuck managed to wrest the body from a spearman. With a grunt, he hoisted it over his shoulder and began dragging it towards their camp.

The archers took aim at the big man, but before they could fire, they fell forwards, pierced to the heart.

Lance limped up, his armor shining. He had been wounded in the thigh earlier, but his hands were steady as arrow after arrow rushed into the Shinou ranks.

Steven narrowed his eyes. "Retreat!"

* * *

Slowly, the battle lines separated. There was no sense in letting his men die like sheep led to the slaughter, now that things had turned out this way.

Red was horrified when she heard the news.

"What now, Red?" Gary's voice was dull. "What now?"

An angry fire sparked in those crimson eyes.

* Yellow… *

She would have her _revenge_…

* Steven, you should not have killed my cousin. She never harmed you or your men! I will not let her death go unpunished! *

* * *

The King and his Court exclaimed over his son's prize. Red's armor was legendary, forged by the Gods, but Wallace watched her husband with a heavy heart.

Killing an innocent woman was dire news, and when such a woman was cousin to a powerful warrior, so much so.

Steven felt slightly guilty, but how was he to have known the truth?

* * *

In his room, Ashline cried when she found out what had happened. Why…

So much death, so much killing…

When would this cruel war end?

Steven though, had the armor cleaned and polished, ready to wear on the morrow. He would challenge the _real_ Red then.

The Gods were with him. He would not lose!

* * *

End Chapter

Started 10/9/07

Completed 11/12/07

Edited 5/27/09

You know, Yellow = Patroclus came from the fact that she cross-dresses during the Special manga anyways… and now she's actually _not_ an utter brat!

*Cough* But I will not write Specialshipping… she's dead now, anyway!

Writer's block sucks. Yes it does!


	8. Chapter 8

*Sniff* Angst alert!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 8

* * *

Red would have rushed out to challenge Steven immediately and avenge Yellow, but Lance tactfully reminded her that she had no armor any more. Even with her near-immortality, the sad fact remained that there was nothing they could do about her lack of arms, and fighting nude out there was not an option.

Her mother, Jessie, rose from the waves that night.

"Red…"

"Mother, I need new armor." She said. "I have to avenge Yellow."

Jessie had tears in her eyes. "Red…"

She knew that now, it was too late.

"I will bring you armor, sun-bright, but it will not save you in the end."

"It does not matter."

She held her for many long moments, stroking her dark hair, and wishing that she had never come to Shinou.

Her daughter, the last of her line…

Why must fate be so cruel?

* * *

When the sun rose, Jessie brought back a beautifully forged shield, a breastplate and greaves and a skirt of mail. She watched as Red kissed her cheek, a farewell, and sank beneath the waters.

Mortals always had to die, but her daughter…!

She did not wish this Fate for her!

If only she could have stayed married and safe at home…

* * *

Lance was silent as they lined up their ranks. There was a curious tension in the air. It was a battle just like any other, but as the sun rose high into the sky, Red spotted her prey.

A cruel smile curved her lips.

Steven saw the so-called Champion bearing down towards him. A peaceful feeling suffused his body.

He would not die here.

He would show the arrogant Amazon that Shinou would prevail!

He would defend his country and his wife!

* * *

Their spears broke on each other's shields at the first parry, and both called for more. The onlookers silently backed away, unwilling to interfere.

Misty cried in her room, not wanting to see, but seeing all too clearly in her mind the images of death and destruction.

There would be no hope.

Steven was overconfident. Red was blessed, and she knew it.

She didn't want to see her brother's broken body! Oh, how she cursed her foresight. And poor, poor Wallace…

How would she feel?

If only Ashline had never come!

If only Paul had never brought her here!

If only Lady Lorelei had not used her arrows of love…

* * *

The second and third spears met the same fate.

"This is getting us nowhere." Red purred, and drew her sword.

Steven gave a grim smile and matched him action for action. His armor flashed and sparkled.

Red nodded inwardly. She knew that armor – _her_ armor – well. It was quite surprising that the man had worn it, even more so that it fit. Ah well…

They circled each other warily, sparks flashing as bronze blades clashed. From the city walls, the Shinouites watched, while the Kantoites and Johtoites cheered for victory.

Who would prevail?

Yes, the sturdy bronze was good protection, Red admitted, as the blade glanced off her shoulder and she parried another blow. But there was one secret to everything…

Nothing in this world was invulnerable.

And there was that one spot, right below the chin, that was unprotected…

She hissed as blood ran down her arm, but the sacrifice was worth it and she drove her sword right into the spot above the collarbone, seeing blood spurt out of pale flesh.

Gray eyes were dilated in shock as the owner crumpled.

Red casually pulled the blade out, flicked crimson droplets off it in a careless gesture.

* * *

Up on the wall, Wallace screamed in despair. She swayed unsteadily, looking like she was about to topple over the turrets. Hastily, Max caught her before she fainted.

"You…"

"I will not apologize for killing you." Red said quietly. "You killed my cousin."

Steven understood.

War was war, after all, and at least his death was honorable…

Red drew back, as the men around Steven bore him back into Hearthome, and then the battle continued.

There was no peace in this land.

* * *

Ashline sobbed when she learned of Steven's death. Another pointless sacrifice! Paul's older brother had always been polite, had never blamed her for the calamities that had befallen their city…

He had been her only friend.

Paul was enraged. Red had killed Steven?

He would find some way to defeat that woman. Their kingdom would NOT fall!

* * *

Alas, his prowess on the battlefield was sadly limited, and there was no way he could fight Red hand to hand.

He was not suicidal.

Well, the minstrels could sing what they would, but he _would_ find a way to kill Red, proper or not.

It was time to consult Karen…

* * *

The women prepared Steven's body for burial, though Ashline was red-eyed for several days afterwards.

What could he do?

It was too late, wasn't it? No matter what she tried now, it would all be for naught.

She wished that he had never left Gary. She felt no love for Paul, nothing at all, save despair, and anger, and disgust.

There was no emotional connection, and she was sick of being used as a sex toy. A pawn. A pretty _doll_!

Paul had let Steven die, and he had run away when Gary had challenged him.

Paul had no honor!

No, Ash did not love Paul, and she only wished with all her might that Shinou would lose, so she might see Gary again.

But would her husband still take her back?

* * *

End Chapter

Started 11/12/07

Completed 11/30/07

Edited 5/27/09

Reviews make me *happy*. I need motivation to write Palletshipping, okay? Come on, people. I finally finished writing this fic, but I'm not posting it unless I actually get reviews.

And Comashipping SUCKS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Adultery, het

* * *

**

Chapter 9

There was death waiting in the wings.

Red knew this, and yet, she could not flee her fate like a coward. Her honor would not permit her to leave Hearthome, not when the city waited for destruction. War was an addiction, true enough.

Nonetheless, she had a plan. She had won her glory, and now, she wished to retire from the battlefield.

Yellow's death had been avenged. There was no need for the needless slaughter, not any more. And truthfully, she missed her home.

Would she ever see her aged father James again?

* * *

Lance strummed his lyre idly, though his mind whirled with thoughts. It was already the tenth year, and yet the high walls still stood.

What was missing?

Surely, the prophecy that Hearthome would fall was true. Unless…

Within the walls lay the fabled Sun Stone, given to the first King by the God Pryce. As long as this artifact shielded the city, victory was uncertain.

In _that_ case… sacrifices had to be made.

Charlotte chuckled quietly, watching his actions from the skies. Yes. He had realized the paradox.

She could trust Lance to do what was right.

There was no way Hearthome would endure now!

* * *

Gary brooded, as the Shinouites withdrew behind their high walls and made no more forays towards the black ships. A truce was called, one week long, for the dead to be buried and proper sacrifices made.

The skeins of life were tangled now. The Fates spun onward, as the gods and goddesses watched with interest. The affairs of mortals could be quite entertaining indeed! They sipped their ambrosia while the men struggled.

It was all for naught.

Hearthome _would_ fall.

* * *

Ashline gave a quiet gasp as Paul walked into their chamber. He was not alone. The news had been buzzing through the city all morning!

An old beggar had sought shelter inside their city. He was an aged man with bleary eyes and a noticeable limp, back covered with bloody weals. He had whined and pleaded, pulling out his graying brown hair.

Paul had been reluctant at first, wanting to toss the man over the wall, suspecting a spy, but he was now satisfied. This beggar had given them plenty of valuable information on the Kings of Kanto and Johto.

Now, he knew everything!

* * *

Apparently, Red was planning to leave this land. The rift between her and Gary had widened further, and he had not sworn the Oath.

Paul was quite pleased. If their greatest enemy were no longer here, he would not need to dispose of her. Nonetheless, his father pressured him to avenge his brother.

Steven had been a fool!

The Prince poured himself a measure of wine with a smile. "Now," He turned to the tramp. "This is my wife, Princess Ash. She is to be treated with utmost respect."

A wordless nod came in acknowledgment.

* * *

"And Ashline, I want you to treat this man as our honorable guest. See that he's bathed and given decent clothing and a good meal. He's given us quite useful information – though of course, I expect you to use your wiles to extract even more from him."

Paul finished his wine, and headed off to enjoy his newest conquest.

Ash watched him leave bitterly.

Who was this stranger? Had he truly betrayed his homeland? Or was he a spy?

If he were a spy in truth, the Kings must be getting desperate…

* * *

Ash nodded to her maids. They took the beggar off to be properly bathed and dressed. When her guest returned, with his back bandaged and his hair neatly trimmed, she almost couldn't stifle a gasp.

Brownish-gray hair and black eyes were not uncommon. Yet…

The maids brought wine and barley cakes, cheese and onions. They retreated when she dismissed them.

Her guest knelt before her, not speaking a word.

* * *

"No. Please rise." Ash said uncomfortably. She did not deserve such obeisance. Even if this man was a traitor, she was still higher in station.

She was nothing but a whore now.

But that face….

"You play a strange part, my lord Lance." She said slowly. "Even stranger than when you came to court me."

Those dark eyes widened. "Princess Ashline! It is unkind of you to compare me to the man I despise. That monster was the one who caused my injuries!"

She flushed, embarrassed. "My apologies then, kind sir. However, you do resemble him greatly. Are you a relation, perhaps?"

"I am only a poor soldier, nothing more."

He protested when Ash began to serve the meal, but the black-haired teen would have none of it. She grated the cheese and onions and arranged them over the bread, frowning.

That voice…

* * *

Lance felt uncomfortable as he watched Ash. She could still be considered beautiful, but sorrow had etched faint lines around her eyes, and her movements betrayed hidden wounds.

So Paul had not treated his wife well…

The only saving grace was that Ashline had not borne the purple-haired Prince any children. It would be difficult enough convincing Gary to take his love back, what with the slight to his pride and the lonely nights he had spent.

The drugs in his eyes would not last much longer. As soon as the meal concluded, he should make plans to steal the Sun Stone.

* * *

"So this is the secret entrance into Hearthome." Red spoke, as she pried up a small grate disguised in the marshy swamp where the drains ended. The smell was foul, but the tunnel would fit her. Thank goodness she was slim!

Richie gave her an ingratiating smile. "Yes, my lady."

He followed Red into the citadel, where Volkner was waiting.

"Now," The aged king said, "Let us discuss the truce you propose."

* * *

End Chapter

Started 12/1/07

Completed 2/11/08

Edited 5/27/09

… This was on hold for a bloody _long_ time…

Lance and Red are both sneaking into the city, though Lance is in disguise (albeit one that required some painful procedures). And I don't think they know each other is there…

Paul sleeps around. *Nods* with everyone and everything…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, adultery, character death**

Chapter 10

* * *

They ate silently. Suddenly, Ash gave a quiet gasp. A rim of gold had appeared around the man's eyes.

She knew only one person with eyes like that…

"Lance! It is you!"

"Shush!" The disguised king hushed him, cursing inwardly. He should have used a higher dosage of hydra venom, but that would have caused blindness. "Do you wish to betray me?"

Blood rushed to her face. "O-Of course not…"

"Is your loyalty still to Gareth, and to Kanto?" He asked harshly. "Because if it is not, I will kill you right now and spare your husband the agony."

Anger flashed in brown eyes. "How can you say such a thing?"

* * *

"You did run off with Paul." Lance pointed out dryly. "However, he seems to have not been a perfect match."

"He's an abusive tyrant. Once he had me, he grew bored soon enough." Ashline said bitterly. "I _wish_ I could leave."

"Then why don't you do something about it? Haven't you tried to escape?"

"I tried to scale the wall six times. I was always caught." She scowled. "Who are you to judge me?"

"Your infidelity has caused many to die." Lance stated.

That accusation was true, and it stung. The Princess slowly nodded.

"I know…"

* * *

For a moment, they simply surveyed each other.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to ensure that the city falls."

Ash gave Lance a look. The king didn't trust her. Actually, Ash didn't trust herself very much. Nevertheless…

"Will you help me escape?"

She almost cursed how hopeful she sounded.

Lance stared at her, as if in surprise. "Only if that is truly what you wish."

"It is." She elaborated. "This city is a prison. All the women, nay, even the men, watch me with hatred in their eyes. I know that I am the cause of their suffering and yet, I am too cowardly to take my own life."

"High King Gareth may not take you back." Lance warned.

"I don't really expect him to. I would love, but… love is such a fallacy now."

* * *

"So Red will be leaving the city soon?"

Richie nodded.

Paul smirked, dipping his arrows in poison. "And she is wearing no armor?"

"Why would she? She came in peace, after all."

"Excellent." The Shinouite finished making his preparations, before walking towards the temple.

He would offer a sacrifice to the god of archery, and his aim would be true.

Now, Red would die.

* * *

Volkner exhaled, wiping sweat from his brow. The negotiations had been surprisingly simple. Red would leave Shinou, and in return, all she wanted was a ship full of gold and silver.

Although their resources were stretched, this bribe was worth paying. Women!

Wallace watched her leave. At least now, no more men would die at her hands…

* * *

The two of them began making their way to the temple, when Lance stiffened. Ashline gave him a curious look.

"Paul is up on the battlements."

"Yes." She paused. "Is that significant?"

"I feel a strange sense of foreboding…" Lance began walking towards the wall. His companion struggled to keep up.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

* * *

Up on the wall, Paul watched for his prey. Aha…

Lance ran faster. What was this feeling of dread? Was Red in danger?

He gasped for breath as he leaned against a wall. Peering through an arrow-slit, he froze.

What was Red doing right outside of Hearthome's gates? For that matter, why was she not wearing her armor?

What had happened?

* * *

Paul grinned as he readied an arrow. * Excellent… *

"No." Lance breathed. "No!"

At that instant, the bow twanged. Red stumbled, an expression of shock marring her features.

What…

The arrow lodged deep inside her heel. She hissed in pain, before her vision began to blur. Poison!

But how had this happened?

* * *

"Oh, for a bow and arrow, I'd shoot him even if it cost my life!" Lance swore, wishing he could do something, anything…

How could he watch his wife die like this?

What had gone _wrong? _Why had she been in Hearthome in the first place? Why had she not spoken to him? What foolishness was this?

Red pushed herself to her feet, but she swayed.

Paul sneered and readied another arrow. Three more shafts thudded into Red's body. She crumpled, even as shouts of disbelief and triumph mingled from the battle lines.

No!

The chariots leapt forwards, and the battle began.

Satisfied, the Prince tucked his shafts away, and walked towards his chambers, humming a love-song under his breath.

* * *

Ash gasped. She wasn't sure what Paul had done, but…

What was going to happen now?

Lance raced through the city, until he arrived at Charlotte's temple, where the Sun Stone was hidden. A few moments later, the orb was tucked inside his tunic and he was making his way through the underground maze.

There was a traitor in their camp… and he had a good inkling of _who_ it was.

He only hoped that it was not too late.

* * *

End Chapter

Started 2/11/08

Edited 5/27/09

Yay! Come back here, plotbunny!

So, remember how Lance got hydra venom from Giovanni in the first chapter? ^^ Here's one practical application!

There was a reviewer who wanted me to have Ash sleep with Lance, but I'm not sure I want to write that.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 11

* * *

Richie whistled happily as he buried the golden bars underneath his tent. Paul had paid well – _very _well – for his information.

He didn't see the golden eyes watching him.

All he had to do was stay alive for another few months or so before the blasted war ended, and then things would be fine.

Lance smiled quietly, though it didn't touch his eyes, as he slowly and carefully began to scratch markings into the clay tablet in his hands.

He would wait a little longer before he presented his evidence.

* * *

After he was finished, he used the remainder of his hydra venom to coat his arrows. There was no sense in using the same passageway to enter Hearthome. They would probably guard it more carefully from now on, once they discovered the missing Sun Stone.

The gem pulsed quietly, shining with an inner light.

It was time…

* * *

Ash silently watched the stars. She wondered if she would see Lance again. She wondered if she would ever be able to go home now…

King Volkner was full of wrath when he discovered that the Sun Stone had disappeared. He berated the guards and priestesses whose responsibility it had been. How could they have been so _careless?_

Who had done this?

The only possible candidate wily enough to escape the magic puzzle box was Lance, but he would have had to infiltrate Hearthome. How was _that _possible?

Volkner frowned.

If the legend of the Sun Stone protecting his citadel was truth, and he believed it so, now that they had lost the god's protection…

What were they to do?

* * *

"I name you traitor, Richie."

"What?" The brunette demanded incredulously, putting down his cup of wine. "And how do you make this base accusation?"

"With this." Lance smiled, drawing forth a clay tablet from his cloak, and passing it over to Gary.

The High King clumsily spelled out the message, furrowing his brow as he struggled to read the chicken-scratch writing. "For the gold you have paid me, King Volkner, I, Richie, have delivered Red to your poisoned arrows."

There was silence after he spoke.

Richie gaped at Lance. * How… *

"Is this true?" Gareth thundered. "Did you betray us, Richie?"

"N-No!" He squeaked. "This is a lie!"

"I think we'll find out soon enough. Let's search his tent!" Bruno grunted.

There were murmurs of agreement. Red _had_ died from a poisoned arrow, as the healers had verified. And now that they considered Richie's erratic behavior, it made too much sense.

Then there was the fact that Red had been unarmed and practically defenseless when she had left this world. How had Paul known?

It was dire news indeed.

* * *

A yell came from Chuck. Gareth rushed over to see a heap of gold talents sparkling in the muddy ground underneath Richie's tent.

They all bore Volkner's sigil, engraved in the side.

"So it is true!"

Richie was dragged out into the open and mercilessly stoned to death, an end as befitted a traitorous snake.

Lance smiled. Perhaps it was a petty victory, but now, the man would cause them no more trouble.

* * *

However, that was not the end of the façade. A man named Falkner sprang up almost overnight, declaring that Lance had forged the missive and buried the gold himself. He and his ships of men sailed away, breathing vengeance.

Lance had nearly killed Falkner when the obnoxious soldier had declared him Red's lover in front of the entire camp.

It was true enough, but to state it so blatantly was rude.

Bruno had almost broken his arm, he had struggled that much. High King Gareth had watched, troubled.

* * *

Then there was the matter of Red's armor. Who would it go to?

All watched with greed in their eyes, for this armor was forged by the immortals. Falkner had cast his lot with Chuck before he left, and now, heated discussions broke out over their wine cups every night.

All this the spies reported back to Volkner, who breathed a quiet sigh.

If Civil War tore the camp apart so much the better! If the leaders killed each other, even more so!

* * *

Ashline fretted, worried. Paul rejoiced, and decided the bastards would be leaving soon enough.

The prize was still his!

It seemed as though only the soldiers on the edges of the camps were partaking in the war any longer; and Paul had no doubt they were the picked followers of certain warring kings.

He chuckled and helped himself to another honeyed cake.

Yes. Even without the Sun Stone, Shinou would prevail!

* * *

Three weeks later, Hearthome woke to find that the camp had been razed to the ground. The ships had all sailed away.

The only item of interest left was a towering wooden horse, with eyes cunningly wrought of ruby and silver, and great jagged teeth made of mother-of-pearl.

Inscribed upon its side in great golden letters, was the message that it was a tribute to the War Goddess Charlotte for a safe journey home.

Laughter and song filled the high-walled city as the horse was dragged in. they had to knock out a portion of the gate, but what of it?

Now that the Kantoites and Johtoites were gone, they could repair it later.

Those fools! Did they now realize the folly of challenging Shinou?

* * *

But in the heavens, Lorelei wept for the clueless city, and in her chambers, Misty stared dully at the wall, knowing the secret that the horse held within.

The best thirty warriors huddled inside, wrapped in thick cloaks to muffle the clashing of their armor, as they waited for night to fall.

Tonight, Hearthome would burn…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 2/12/08

Edited 5/27/09

So it's a little bit different from the actual Iliad or the book, 'The Luck of Troy' by Roger Lancelyn Green, which I lifted the Lance going into Hearthome to spy idea from.

While Lance does not have _proof_ that Richie led to Red's death, he's quite good at guessing. And he guessed right!  
Aww! I didn't want to kill Red! *Sob*

Now should I have Palletshipping reconciliation or not?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 12

* * *

Gareth watched Lance curiously. Although Lance had told him of Ashline's words, he could not believe so easily. The sly little minx could still try to string them along.

He was not about to give in again…

Ash had been the cause of too much trouble. He did not wish to forgive.

Indeed, the man's pride still stung.

Golden eyes slanted a sideways look at him. The King of Blackthorn frowned.

It did not bode well.

* * *

That night, the Shinouites feasted and danced, drinking and making merry for the first time in months. At last, the cruel war was over!

If only it were that simple.

When it was dark and the streets were finally quiet, Lance unlatched the bolt and slowly, the Kings dropped into the city silently. Three men went to open the gates. The rest of their fleet had hidden around the island, and as a signal flare burst the sky, the bronze-clad men streamed into the city. The reckoning had begun!

Paul woke up suddenly, his sleep disturbed by screams and shouts of terror. To his horror, flames were leaping from house to house, while corpses slumped in the gutters.

He hastily threw on his armor and grabbed his bow. "How…"

The slave-girl gave a pout, before realizing that they were in danger.

* * *

Paul began rushing towards the high tower where he had left Ashline. However, when he arrived at his so-called-wife's chamber, there was already someone there.

Lance gave a cold smile as he nocked his bow.

The arrow pierced Paul in his right hand. He gave a cry of pain, clutching at the wound. It was already difficult for him to shoot with his missing fingers, and now…

The next shaft lodged in the man's eye, sending him flying backwards.

Ash shuddered, but could not say that she felt guilty about this turn of affairs. Paul deserved worse.

Paul howled in agony, his frame wracked with shudders. "P-Poison!"

"You deserve to die as Red died." Lance spoke quietly. He drew his sword, sensing movement, but it was just Ash.

* * *

"Lance! Why are you here?" She whispered. What was going on? Was he alone?

"Shush." He commanded. "You'll see your husband soon enough."

All the blood drained from her lovely face. "G-Gary is here too?"

"High King Gareth," He corrected, as Paul gave one finally scream and crumpled, blood-flecked foam lining his mouth. "You did not think I would risk my life to rescue you alone, did you?"

The Princess who had been Queen flushed. "I suppose not…"

* * *

There was a pause, as Lance re-sheathed his weapon. "Do you still love your husband, Ash?"

"I…I don't know." Ash replied. She moved towards the redhead. Lance narrowed his eyes as arms slid around his waist.

"Well," He stated, "I do not wish to become your lover. I will protect you without any bribes, Ash. I am your friend and not your concubine."

Brown met gold, before she blushed and stopped her movements. She did not, however, leave Lance's lap.

"I don't think Gary will take me back…"

"That remains to be seen." He replied softly.

Ash sighed, and looked out the window, trying to ignore the violence. "Yes."

* * *

"You do not believe he loves you?"

"I am no longer sure. We were comfortable, but I never felt passion for him." Ash shook her head. "He could be cruel…"

"So are all men."

"It has been ten years, and I have not been faithful."

"Whether such dalliance is your fault or that of the deathless gods remains to be seen." The Blackthorn King said dryly.

"I lusted for Paul, yes." Ash nodded. "But I do not think I loved him either."

"Then you have never loved anyone?"

"Love… I don't think I believe in it." She turned. "What about you, Lance?"

* * *

Dull golden eyes met brown. "The one I love is dead."

"Then the rumors were true?"

"Ah, so you have heard of them. Were Red and I lovers? Certainly," Lance shrugged. "My tastes never ran towards women like you."

"I… could have been happy with you, I think." The younger confessed quietly.

"Perhaps," Lance agreed. "But it is too late now."

* * *

The rampage continued outside, and it was several hours later before Gary staggered up the steps. His armor was matted with gore.

Rage boiled in his heart as he saw Lance guarding Ash. "Out of the way!"

He brandished his sword.

"No!" Ash yelled. "Don't! Gary!"

"What, have you chosen him as your new lover?" Gary's tone was ugly. "Faithless to one and all, I see!"

"Nothing like that!" She cried. Her husband truly hated her, didn't he? Not that she could entirely blame him…

"He killed Paul."

Gary eyed the fallen corpse, finally recognizing the wife-stealer. "Ahh, well then, I congratulate you."

"I was only doing my duty, High King." Lance replied.

"Yes, yes, and you shall be rewarded well." He said impatiently. "Now, let me put this faithless whore to death."

* * *

"Would you kill your wife so easily?" Lance asked softly.

Loud laughter erupted from Gary's mouth. "Of course I can, and I will! I haven't decided how, though. Perhaps I'll string her from the mast. Or the men can take their turns with the slut before we toss her over the wall. That might be more fun."

Ash's eyes widened. She had judged correctly.

Gary would not take her back.

* * *

End Chapter

Started 2/12/08

Completed 2/18/08

Edited 5/27/09

I hate long days!

… Oops. Didn't mean to make it this way but it works with the ending. I honestly cannot see Gary and Ash reconciling. Gary is too arrogant and Ash is too flighty. There's also ten years of separation between them…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 13/Epilogue

* * *

"Such violence is unnecessary and unbecoming." Lance spoke slowly. "As High King, should you not show mercy?"

"Are you refusing to hand her over?" An ugly leer pasted itself over Gary's face. "Give her to me!"

"She is your wife." He repeated.

"Pfft!" Gary flipped a hand. "Any slave-girl can bear me an heir, and there are plenty of other maidens. I can marry any of them I wish once I return victorious from Shinou. Trash like her should be discarded!"

"My Lord…"

"Out of the way, Lance!" He snapped. "Or I'll kill you for treachery, just as I should have killed Red!"

* * *

Flame flared in Lance's eyes. "You may say whatever you wish about my motives, High King Gareth, but do _not_ insult my wife in front of me!"

Ash swallowed nervously. This was not good!

"Or you'll what, shoot me?" Gary mocked.

"Actually… yes, I would." Lance said slowly, reaching for his bow. "My arrows are tipped with hydra venom, Gareth."

_That_ threw the High King for a loop. "You dare threaten me?"

"I dare nothing of that sort. I do not wish for you to hurt her."

"So you are Ash's lover after all!"

"I am her _friend_, nothing more." He retorted. * Fool… *

"Very well!" Gary snarled. "Keep this wretch if you care so much for her! As for me, I wash my hands of the whole affair!"

* * *

Lance nodded. "You'd better pack quickly, Princess. This tower will probably be engulfed in flames soon."

Ashline nodded.

The others were busy looting the royal treasuries. It did not take Ash long to gather her possessions, though she hesitated.

Was this really the right thing to do?

Maybe she _did_ deserve to die…

She was silent as Lance escorted her to his ship. The crew treated her courteously, much to her surprise. The redhead was more charismatic than she had thought…

Was this really the right thing to do?

* * *

Lance called her into his room the next day. Hearthome was still smoldering in the distance, but the ship was loaded well with gold and other valuables. The crew was delighted that the long war was over and that they would be finally returning home.

Ash was slightly nervous. What did Lance want from her?

She stifled a gasp when she saw Lance's eyes. They were completely white. He was blind?

"My sight was lost to me the moment I used the Hydra's venom." He explained. "Such weapons always come with their costs. But no one else would dare breach the sanctuary for the Sun Stone. We all do what we must."

"Then…"

"My time is swiftly pressing upon me, Ashline." Lance sighed. "I cannot protect you any longer."

The black-haired woman nodded. "I am sorry."

"It is not your folly. My fate was sealed the moment I sailed for Shinou." He smiled. "I do not fear death. I will have my love again."

Ash took Lance's hands. "This is my fault…"

"Hush." The King commanded. "The crew will treat you well. Will you return to Blackthorn with them? My cousin Drake will take you in."

"Yes." Ash nodded. She really had nowhere else to go now.

* * *

Three days later, Lance was dead.

When the ship arrived, the Johtoites mourned their fallen King, but Ash was led to the Palace and treated as a Princess and not as a slave, and none blamed her, though she wished they would.

Everything had been lost.

She never did find true love.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 2/19/08

Edited 5/27/09

Yes, I _finally _got it to end! Go me! I guess um, stress hormones lead to angst? Hehehe…

I was planning for Lance to die slowly from poisoning ever since I used the hydra venom in the first chapter! ^^

So, which of his many paramours did Ash love? Beats me! Or did he love Lance too? *Shifty eyes* I think Red might take offense at that!


End file.
